cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Hokey
King Malcom and Queen Aurelia lead their son, Young Baloo, their pet firefly, Raymond, and their daughter, Dot Warner, to the garden. "Daddy, why can't you or Mommy just tell us what this is all about?" Dot asked King Malcom. "You'll see, dear," said Queen Aurelia with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, King Malcom?" "That's right, Queen Aurelia." King Malcom said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Dot, Raymond, Young Baloo!" said Queen Aurelia, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, King Malcom said, "Okay, Dot. You, Raymond, and Young Baloo can open your eyes now." Dot, Raymond, and Young Baloo did so, and they gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for girls and boys like them. "Oh, Daddy, Mommy, you're the best!" Dot exclaimed happily, and she, Raymond, and Young Baloo gave Queen Aurelia and King Malcom a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Eddy, Ed, Double D, Huey, Dewey, Rapunzel, and Louie. Louie said, "It looks just like Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Ed. Eddy, Ed, and Raymond jumped on the bed while Dot looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Louie. Dot, Raymond, and Young Baloo stopped and gasped when they saw Hokey Wolf in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Hokey!" Dot, Raymond, and Young Baloo exclaimed in shock. Eddy, Ed, Double D, Huey, Dewey, Rapunzel, and Louie hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable uncle in law," Hokey said angrily. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Young Baloo began to explain. "But Hokey, we--" "Was it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Hokey demanded. "Look, Hokey, we had to!" Raymond argued. "Contact between Neverland was strictly forbidden! Raymond, Dot, and Young Baloo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Hokey scolded. "But if we did not move anywhere, Neverland would have disappeared." Dot protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Hokey shouted. "You are more of a rat than King Salazar! You do not even know Neverland!" Dot snapped angrily. Hokey was about to kill Dot, Raymond, and Young Baloo when the Children and Rapunzel spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, Hokey!" Ed shouted. Hokey was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, Hokey!" Dot shouted. "You are not a very nice person if you act like that!" Young Baloo said, "And you are worse than Medusa!" "Yeah!! You only care about yourself, Hokey!" Louie shouted. "You stupid dictator!" Huey agreed. "You are forty one times worse than Cortex!" said Double D. "You have no heart at all, Uncle Hokey!" Rapunzel yelled. "Just wait until Tod and Copper hear about your unkindness!" Eddy said. "That's no way to talk to your nephew in law, pet firefly, and niece in law!" Dewey said, giving Hokey a haughty nod. With that, Dot punched Hokey, knocking him down. Then Raymond beat up Hokey and strangled him, choking him and injuring him. Hokey was dead! King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Raymond, Dot, Rapunzel, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Young Baloo were so happy. Later that night at the Comeau Camp, King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Raymond, Dot, Rapunzel, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Young Baloo sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating Hokey's death. Then they went into Dot's home, where they had a sleepover. King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Raymond, Dot, Rapunzel, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Young Baloo fell fast asleep. Category:Death Stuff